Barney's Party Celebration! (script)
(we open up and we see the of the Opera Populaire, and we also see The Phantom going through the doors to the dressing room. Then, we fade to the dressing room as The Phantom finds a note about a party celebration) *Phantom: I hope it's in the dressing room. (sees the note) Here it is. (sees viewer(s)) Oh, hi there, fools. It's good to see you again, and today, we're gonna have a party. I can't wait for some special guests to arrive at the party. It says "Dear, friends. Patrons of my Theater are coming back for a party today, and my friends want to introduce to themselves. Love, Erik". Oh, it's gonna be stupid! They're coming to see me! (music starts for All I Ask of You) Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you, share each day with me each night each morning anywhere you go let me go too that's all I ask of you! *Phantom: Hi there, guys. *Patrons: Hi, Master! *Phantom: Today is a surprise. *Raoul: What surprise, Phantom? *Phantom: Ubaldo Piangi, Meg Giry, Carlotta, Madame Giry, Reyer, and Ubaldo Piangi, are coming to see me! *Raoul: That sounds awesome. I've never met Carlotta and Madame Giry before. *Joseph Buquet: Me too. *Christine: Me neither. *Raoul : Never! *Phantom: Very Well! (music for "The Phantom of the Opera starts") *Phantom: Sing once again with me our strange duet my powers over you grow stronger yet and though you turn from me to glance behind The Phantom of the opera is there inside your mind! *(Music Ends) *(Andre and Firmin arrive at the opera house) *Andre: Hi everybody. *Firmin: What's going on? *Phantom & Patrons: Hi, Andre. Hi, Firmin. *Phantom: We're having... Fuck! (decorations, food and balloons appear by magic, kids excited chatter) a celebration today! *(fade to Reyer, Meg Giry, Carlotta, Madame Giry, and Ubaldo Piangi, at the horse stables, and The Phantom, the patrons, and the managers see them) *Andre: All right. *Raoul: Hey, Christine. *Christine: Yes, Raoul. *Firmin: Do you think we can go see a castle? *Phantom: Sure. With a little imagination, we can go anywhere and do anything. (chuckles) *Andre: Me too. And I love meeting friends. *Phantom: You're right, Andre. *Madame Giry: And special friends are fun. End Credits *Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps Leach Kathy O'Rourke Parker & Dennis Deshazer *Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley *Director: Steven Feldman *Writer: Stephen White *Production Designer: Jess Nelson *Production Supervisor: Jeff Gittle *Musical Director: Bob Singleton *Lyricist/Composer: Phil Parker *Associate Director: Eric Smith *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko Ph D & Margie Larsen M Ed *Cast *Phantom: Gerard Butler *Firmin: Ciarin Hinds *Andre: Simon Callow *Raoul: Patrick Wilson *Meg Giry: Jennifer Allison *Madame Giry: Miranda Richardson *Christine: Emmy Rossum *Carlotta: Minnie Driver * *Production Manager: Sandra Jansen *Associate Director: Brian Mack *Stage Manager: Elizabeth Sagan Velten *Wardrobe Supervisor Designer: Lisa O. Albertson *Manager of Music Services: Andrew Lloyd Weber *Lightning Designer: Lowery Perry *Post Production Supervisor: David Baertsch *Editor: McKee Schmidt *Audio Director: David Boothe *Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breelove *Video Engineer: Bink Williams *Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Mark Anderson, Jay Barney, Oz Coleman, Bruce Harmon, Stephen White, Tommy Turner *Production Audio: Ron Balentine *Boom Operators: Al Ray David Smith *Production Videotape: Dudley Asaff *Production Audio Assistant: Braden McDonald *Key Grip: *Buz Cannon *Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis *Best Boy Electric: James Edwards *Scenic Designer: Bob Phillips *Associate Production Designer: Barry Phillips *Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks *Props/Special Effects: David Cobbs *Leadman: Tim Thomson *Storyboards: Jimmy Ellis *Makeup Designs: Jeanie L. D'iorio Jimi White *Hair Stylist: Debra Hertle Haefling *Assistant to Performance Director: David Voss *Production Assistant Director: Sue Shinn *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings & Kelly Maher *Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey *Costume Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry *Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton *Construction Foreman: Bennie Miles *Carpenters: Mike Fisher, Charloes Hodgers & Ed Larson *Swing Crew: Carmelo Gomez *Scenic Painters: Chad Isham & Mike Rainey *Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst *Costume Sewing: Traci Hutton, Natalie Sergi-Saari & Susie Thennes *Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N.Blevins, Janet Bush & Kristen Schaffner *Costume Technician: Chris Reedy *Post Production Engineering: James Johnson *Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish *Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain *Special Video Effects: Reel FX, Inc *Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton *Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle *Assistant Accountant: John Brooks *Production Secretary: Austin Gray *Production Assistant: Joel Zoch *Production Intern: Diana Romaine *Musical Coordination: Jill Hance, Charles King & Johnathan Smith *For Singleton Productions, Inc: Larry Haron, Braden McDonald, Mike Pietzsch & Elizabeth Sarlos *Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin *Children's Supervisor: D'Wayne Hull *Field Production: Duane Condor *Security Coordinator: Jim Elrod *EMT Coordinator: Bobby Butler *"I Love You" Lyrics by Lee Bernstein (BMI) *Original Phantom: Michael Crawford *Excutive in Charge: Richard C. Leach *Phantom of the Opera was originally performed by Andrew Lloyd Weber *Copyright 2004 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Category:Custom Scripts Category:Phantom of the Opera